My Living Nightmare: An Auslly Story
by AGirlAndHerPen
Summary: Ally has a rough life. She lost her siblings, and when tragedy strikes again, can she handle it? But one thing is for sure. The last person who Ally ever thought she could trust may be the only person who can help her. Auslly (eventually) I'm awful at summaries, give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. I decided I'd write it about Auslly, because I have a lot of ideas right now. So…on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, then Auslly would've happened a LONG time ago, and they wouldn't have broken up. Also, it probably wouldn't be on Disney Channel. Enjoy!**

**ALLY'S POV**

_Just one more day, _I tell myself. _Just get through today._ I know I'll tell myself the same thing tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after. But it's easier to just think about today. Because even while I try so hard to stay strong, school will still be torture. Especially because of Austin. Austin Moon. He's kind of the most popular guy at Marino High School, and while he isn't a bad boy, he's kind of a player, and has dated almost every girl in school. Except me and a few others. As always, I'm the new girl. I just started school last week here, and I'm already getting bullied. Typical, right? They all make fun of me for being different. If they only knew what my life was like, then they'd understand.

My mom is the only person in the world who understands me. She's kept me alive. Yes, I'm really that desperate. I really hate my life that much. My little sister and twin brother understood me too. When they were alive. My brother, Ryan, was diagnosed with a rare, incurable, and terminal disease when he was 4. He fought it for a long time. I still have nightmares about the night when we were 11 and at the hospital, the nurse coming in, me jumping to my feet as I awaited news, and the slow, sad shake of her head. My brother died a week before we turned 12. That was when my problems started. My baby sister, Katie, was only 2 at the time, she didn't understand where Ryan went. She used to wander around the house, looking for him, sure he was just playing a game with her.

"Awwy, where Wyan?" she would ask in her cute little baby voice, and I would burst into tears.

The accident happened when she was in kindergarten. She had just learned to tie shoes, and her favorite thing was to "help" me get ready in the morning. I would sit down to put my tennis shoes on, and Katie would run over.

"Ally, I'll help you tie your shoes!" she'd say, and I'd just smile and let her tie them. I remember our last morning together perfectly. It was the perfect morning then, but now it's just a bittersweet memory. She helped me tie my shoes, and had her favorite breakfast, oatmeal with sugar. As a special treat, I put a few drops of food coloring in, turning her oatmeal a bright pink. **(1) **"Wow, it's so pretty! Thanks Ally!" she exclaimed happily, giving me a huge hug. She was in her favorite outfit, a pink ruffled t-shirt, a denim skirt decorated with fake diamonds, white leggings, and her pink boots. After eating her oatmeal, she gave me another hug, and skipped off to the bus stop. I watched from our front porch and she boarded the bus. She saw me, and blew me a kiss out the window. I blew her one back, and watched the bus drive away. I wish I could go back in time and take her off that bus.

In homeroom that morning, the speaker crackled. "Ally Dawson, please come to the office," which was odd, because I hadn't forgotten anything that I needed, none of my things were missing, and I hadn't been involved in anything that could get me in trouble. _Something's wrong,_ I thought. I walked at a brisk pace to the office. _Please, let everything be okay, _I thought, but the moment I walked into the office, I saw my parents crying. _Oh my gosh. Where's Katie?_ I remembered how full of energy she was this morning. _Dear God, please let my baby sister be alright. Please let her be okay. Don't take her from me. I can't do this. I can't handle losing Katie and Ryan. I could barely handle it when Ryan died. Please let Katie be okay. Don't take my sister. _But even as I thought those words, I knew something was wrong.

"Ally, there's been an accident…" the receptionist started.

"Is my sister okay?" I demanded

"Her class was coming back from a field trip and the bus flipped over, we don't know how yet, they aren't releasing the details yet. Your sister,"

"Katie," I said. "Her name is Katie."

"Well, Katie is currently at the hospital in critical condition."

I turned to my parents. My dad seemed unfazed, but my mom was bawling like a baby. I turned and sprinted from the office, running to flag a taxi. "I need to get to the hospital. There was an accident…" I trailed off. The driver just nodded. When we arrived at the hospital, I handed him a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change," I said, and then I ran off.

"Katie Dawson. She's my sister, I have to see her," I told the hospital receptionist. She glanced at the paper in front of her.

"Room 412. She just came out of surgery," she told me. I call the elevator, but when I see it's coming from the tenth floor, I run to the stairs. Dashing up the stairs, I arrive at Katie's room. I catch my breath, then quietly open the door and let myself in.

"Hey Katie-Bug," I said softly. It was an old pet name I had given her when she was a baby.

"Hi Ally," Katie said, smiling. She had so many tubes and machines connected to her, and in a full size hospital bed she looked tiny. I planted a light kiss on her forehead and sat in the chair next to her.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Everything hurts Ally," Katie said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Katie, don't cry sweet girl. You'll be okay. I-" I started to say I promise, but I couldn't keep that promise. "I know you will be." Did I really? No. But I had to comfort her.

"Ally can we talk to you?" My mom said. I walked into the hallway with her and my father. "Ally, we can't afford to keep Katie on life support," she told me.

_ Katie's on life support. But we can't keep her on it because of the cost…_ What my mom was saying suddenly registered in my mind.

"No," I whispered. I was going to lose my baby sister.

I walked back into Katie's room, and we spent her last minutes talking, and she tied my shoes one last time before her breath started to shudder, then finally stop. She was gone.

I pull myself from the flashback. _No Ally, you can't do this. You have to stop living in the past. Do it for your sister._

I sigh, prepared for a day of misery at school...my living nighmare.

**Hope you liked chapter one!**

**1) This is how my mom used to get me to eat my oatmeal when I was younger, so I just thought I'd have Katie like her oatmeal like that (because when you're 5, colored oatmeal is the coolest thing EVER)**

**Review, tell me what you think!**

**-Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally added myself to a community, so review should work now! PM me if they don't.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Austin & Ally, but I sadly don't. Disney does. Just to clarify so nobody gets mad at me.**

**ALLY'S POV**

I left my ombre **(1)** hair down around my face, leaving it in its natural, loose curls. I put on a coral blouse with white capris and wore a wide, light brown belt around my stomach. **(2)** Even though I didn't look bad, I knew I didn't look good either. No, at Marino High School, you had to be someone like Kira Starr or Ashley Stone **(3)** to look pretty. And since they were two of my worst bullies, there was no chance of me becoming popular, and therefore no chance of me being pretty. High school is a cruel place. Trust me. I grabbed a cereal bar, hugged my mom goodbye, and walked to school. I finished my small breakfast on the way. When I got to my locker, I opened it and pulled out everything I needed for my first class, AP World Geography. I walked into my homeroom, and to my surprise, someone was already there. Usually I'm the only person, besides teachers and staff, who gets here this early. My surprise turned sour when I saw who it was. Austin Moon.

"Dawson," he said cockily.

"Moon," I replied coldly. Was it my imagination, or did he look a little bit hurt? _Allyson Dawson, this is Austin Moon we're talking about. He's playing with your feelings, like he does to everybody. _

"What brings you here this early?" He asks me. Like I'd tell him the real reason.

"I should be asking you that. I always get here early," I snap back. My phone vibrates in my pocket. _Ally, we're done. I've been seeing Ashley, and she makes me so much happier than you do You're dragging me down Ally. I can't do this. You've ruined my chances of being popular, but Ashley can give me that. I don't want to see you again. _And that would be my lovely boyfriend, well, now ex-boyfriend, Dallas. I read it twice, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I looked up and Austin was nowhere to be seen. I whirled around and saw him reading over my shoulder.

"Well that was harsh of Dallas," he says. I just turn away. "Ally, I'm not your enemy. Why are you so mad? I just was going to help-"

"Oh, you're not my enemy?" I said, cutting him off. "Let's see Austin. You've made my life a living nightmare since I moved here, and you have no freaking idea of what I go through at home. Yeah, you're not my enemy. You're just the reason behind all of the bullying and misery that I face EVERY FREAKING DAY here at school. No, definitely not my enemy. Definitely not-" He cuts off my rant. By kissing me. On the lips. What. The. Heck.

I shove him away from me. "Just leave me alone Austin," I said.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I didn't mean to kiss Ally. I mean I did, but I didn't. She probably thinks she's just another girl to me. And while I've been dating Kira, I have liked Ally. Even though the other girls torment her daily, calling her fat, ugly, and stupid, I know she isn't. She's easily the smartest girl in the school, she's easily prettier than the other girls, even though she hardly wears any makeup. And if Ally's fat, then the rest of the world is majorly obese. She's 15, but is so small and skinny she could pass as a 12 year old. She's practically perfect. And honestly, I've been attracted to her for some unexplainable reason since she showed up two weeks ago. But I can't break up with Kira to face possible rejection by Ally. I'd dump Kira in a heartbeat for Ally. But there's one problem. Ally hates me.

**Okay, so that's all I can do. It's shorter than the last one, sorry. But Auslly is coming, don't worry. Can I have reviews on this chapter? Please? At least one? I'll shout out a few people for reviews if I get any. Bye for now lovelies!**

**1) My laptop isn't letting me type accent marks, I know that isn't the right spelling. But I did the best I could.**

**2) I just could imagine Ally wearing this. Maybe I'm weird.**

**3) Ashley Stone is a character I completely made up, based on a girl who used to bully me. I like to write real people into my stories under different names, so...**

**-Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Or Auslly would've happened a long time ago. And they would've stayed together.**

**Side note: Am I the only person who heard there's supposedly an unblocked Auslly kiss in Fresh Starts & Farewells? I'm kind of majorly fangirling right now. Ok, just thought I'd check and ask.**

**ALLY'S POV**

What the heck is wrong with Dallas? Not only does he admit to cheating on me, he won't even break up with me in person. Coward. And on top of that, he joined in on the bullying.

"Hey Dorkson!" He yelled. There weren't any teachers around. So I did the normal thing. I walked up to him, slapped him across the face, then walked to my class. Dropping angrily into my seat, I pulled out my songbook and started writing lyric ideas. Remembering how Dallas would drink, I started writing.

_I try to find you at the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was rattling the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore _**(1)**

I was out of ideas for the time, but I know that I'll finish that song. I already have the melody of the verse in my head. I just am going to have to wait for more inspiration.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark, and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

_But there's a side to you _

_That I never knew, never knew _

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true_

_And the games you play _

_You would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing is better_

'_Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true_

_And the games you play _

_You would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. _**(2)**

I had to stop the song there, since the teacher walked in and class was about to start. But I had made a lot of progress on it. I was expecting another normal, somewhat boring biology lesson, but Mr. Jones, our teacher, announced a group project. Yay. Group projects are always bad for me, since I have no friends at this school, and I always end up doing all the work, since I'm the "smart one." I think it's because the high schoolers here are just stupid. But that's a matter of opinion. As everyone starts trying to find a partner, Mr. Jones finishes what he was saying.

"Before you start trying to get a partner, they have already been assigned," he announces. The entire class groans. I always get the worst partners. "Kira and Elliot," Kira smiles flirtatiously at Elliot. But she's dating Austin! Right? "Cassidy and Dallas," Cassidy gives Dallas a small smile. She's nice, but we don't really talk much. We just pair up together in class for partner activities. "Ashley and Dez," Ashley looks mad. Dez doesn't notice. He's probably looking for his pet turtle again. Mr. Jones keeps naming people, and I still don't have a partner. I only see one other person not in a group. Oh no. It's-  
"Austin and Ally." Mr. Jones finishes. Austin. Freaking. Moon. Kill me now.

** AUSTIN'S POV**

For some reason, while the other girls look jealous of Ally, Ally looks mad. Yep, she hates me. She gets her books and walks over to where I'm sitting.

"So…" I say awkwardly. "What should we do the project on?" Ally just points to the board.

**Group Project**

**Pick any animal native to our area, and write an essay about it.**

**Include 3 traits and explain how they allow the animal to survive.**

**Due: 2 weeks from today**

"Oh," I say. "So what animal should we do?"

"I really don't care. Just pick an animal and I'll do the project, just like everyone always makes me do," Ally said. She thinks I'm just going to use her for the grade I'll get.

"Ally, this is a group project. I'll help you," I tell her.

The bell rings, and Ally says "Meet me at the main entrance and we can go over to my house to work on the project." But as she walks out, I see the ghost of a smile on her face.

** Okay, that's all I have right now. I'll start working on chapter 4 in a little bit. Please, please, PLEASE SOMEONE PM ME AND TELL ME HOW TO JOIN AN ARCHIVE FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY. I really want to get reviews to know what you all think. Anyways, thank you for reading all of this lovelies.**

**I don't own Wasting All These Tears by Cassadee Pope. I love this song though. It will reappear later in the story!**

**I don't own Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. **

**-Morgan**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, I know I said I might not update for a while, but my mom and her friend are working on something together, so I decided to update. Anyways, 160 views, but no reviews. Can I please get 1 review this chapter? PM me if the reviewing doesn't work, I know there have been problems before with this story. So read, enjoy, and review and tell me what you think? **

** Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Austin & Ally, the only thing that is mine in this story is the plotline.**

**ALLY'S POV**

I waited for Austin exactly where I promised I would be. 15 minutes after school ends, I see him with his friends, also known as the people who hate me.

"Hey Ally!" Austin called.

"Hi," I replied half-heartedly.

"Austy, why are you talking to her?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, everyone knows she's a freak," Ashley adds. I fight back tears.

"Just ask me!" Dallas said. Then he laughed. "I can't believe you thought I ever liked a thing like you."

He said it. Dallas doesn't even deem me worthy of being classified as a human. To him I'm just a "thing." And a stupid one at that.

But Austin is the one that kills me. "It's just for a project. After it's finished, I probably won't remember her name anymore," he tells them. That does it. I turn and run. It's the only thing I'm good at in P.E. and right now, I'm thankful. I need to get away. Just get out. Get home. Anywhere Austin and his awful friends aren't. But for now, I just let my mind go blank and focus on my footsteps, the sound and feel of my feet pounding against the ground.

I use my key and let myself in. The house reeks of liquor and I know my dad must be drinking. He only drinks when something is wrong though. I can't handle this. Not today…and while I'm thinking about all the awful possibilities, my dad staggers into the room. When he sees me, I hope for an explanation. Or even better, reassurance that everything is okay. But instead, his face turns livid. "You," he says, then lashes out at me.

I'm too shocked to do anything, but when his hand connects with my face, I scream. "Shut up, you worthless girl," he tells me.

"Dad," I say. "Dad, please stop!" I'm screaming hysterically as he hits me. Tears start rolling down my face. "Daddy, what's wrong with you?" I ask him. I sound like a kid, but I don't care. My words stop him for a moment though.

"All your fault," he says. "It's your fault." He turns angry. "The man called and told her to leave you in the alleyway behind our store. But she went instead. And now she's dead and IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU!" He yells. She- my mom. He's talking about my mom. My mom is dead. Murdered. And the killer wanted me.

** AUSTIN'S POV**

I feel kind of bad about what I said about Ally, but she did overreact. I mean, running away wasn't called for. And now we can't work on the project. Oh, who am I kidding? Ally had every reason to run off yesterday. This is my fault. It's all my fault. But how am I going to make it up to her? I walked home late, since I had spent a long time talking to my friends after Ally left. I stopped at the park on my way home, I had always done my best thinking here. I think it's because of all my memories here. When I was little, my parents took me here all the time. Coming back here clears my head. I sat by the pond, staring into the clear water. I just needed to think. A lot. But my plans on thinking kind of went out the window when I heard the crying.

"Who's there?" I asked. No answer. "Are you okay?" I sat down. The soft crying started again, and I followed the sound this time. "Ally?" I asked in disbelief. She saw me and tried to stand up, probably to run again, but I caught her arm. "Ally, tell me what's wrong," I said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, so now you care Austin?" I opened my mouth to protest, but she didn't let me. "Just stay away from me."

**ALLY'S POV**

"Trish, you won't believe what happened today," I told my best friend.

"No Ally, listen, you won't believe this!" she exclaimed. Without waiting for my response, she said "I'm transferring to your school!"

"Seriously?!" I asked.

"YES!"

"This is great Trish! I don't really have a lot of friends at school, so…" I trailed off.

"Do they bully you Ally?" She knows me well enough to tell when I lie.

"Yeah…"

"They're going to regret it. Because when I'm done with them, their own mother won't recognize them," Trish tells me. I would laugh, but I know she's dead serious.

"That might be more than what's needed," I tell her. "But I'll definitely keep the offer in mind." Then I see Austin. "Trish, can you distract that guy? I need to get out of here before he sees me…oh crap." He was walking towards me. But Trish is a brilliant distraction. She talks up a storm to him, getting in his way, knocking things over, and I think that's ketchup she just put in his hair. Brilliant. After watching Austin's complete humiliation, I run. Home is the only choice now. As bad of a place as it is, there's nowhere else to go. Except…Sonic Boom. That's where I'll hide out. I'm the only person who works there now, after my dad's drinking habits started. No one will find me there. I hope.

** I don't really like this chapter…it's not my best writing. Anyways, I already started working on chapter five, so expect an update soon. **

** I haven't felt that great all day, but I can't tell my mom because of her friend being here. So that's my excuse for bad writing. I feel like crap. **

** Tell me what you think of this story! Review, review, review! Bye for now lovelies!**

** -Morgan**


	5. Chapter 5

** I discovered that I really like Demi Lovato music lately. Don't judge me, I just really like it. And this is coming from a girl who plays mostly country music. Yeah. I don't know what's gotten into me. Anyways, chapter five is here *insert fake applause* Yeah, there's no applause for my story. But whatever. I think I'm going to start another fanfic (still an Auslly one, just because…you know, Auslly is perfection) but it's a LOT different from this one in my head right now. I want to write a scary story, so…it's going to be way different from this one. Anyways, I'm just being antisocial (I prefer being alone to being around my family all the time…I think better like that) and staying in my room while I write a story. So…I guess I'm just the weird child in the family. Anyways, enjoy my story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, the plot is the only thing that's mine.**

** ALLY'S POV **

If it wasn't for the fact that Trish and I have camped in Sonic Boom countless times, I'd have problems. A lot of problems. For starters: clothes. Going back to school in the same clothes I wore yesterday would be social suicide. Not that I have a social life. But due to my many "camp outs" with Trish, I had a bag with several spare outfits, toiletries, and pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags in the closet. I was pretty much set for the night. My phone began ringing in my back pocket. Checking the caller ID, I saw it was my dad. I felt myself begin trembling. No, no, no. This can NOT be happening. I stared at the screen until the ringing stopped. A few minutes later, I received a voice mail notification. "One new voicemail from: Dad" the screen read. Hands shaking, I dialed my voicemail. The message was odd and somewhat distorted.

"Why isn't she answering? Stupid girl, answer your phone!" There are a few seconds of silence before I hear, "Sonic Boom. She must be there. That stupid, ungrateful girl, not coming home and staying in my store!" There are sounds of him staggering around, and I hear the door slam and a car engine start. Then the message ends. I ran downstairs, locked the doors, and turned off all of the lights. I sprinted back upstairs to the practice room, locked that door, turned off those lights, closed the blinds, and curled up in the closet, behind the spare instruments for the store. Luckily a new shipment of tubas had just come in, so I was easily concealed. Just to be safe, I shoved a few of the massive instruments against the door. That made me feel a lot safer. Hopefully, if my dad even gets in here, the barricade will stop him. Hopefully.

After what seemed like ages, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. I had silenced it so it wouldn't reveal my hiding spot. I've only been in the closet for about 15 minutes, and from the time I got the voicemail until now, I have 26 texts, 12 missed calls, and 8 voicemails from Austin. Trish must've given him my number. My phone lights up again. 27 texts. I scroll through them all.

_ Ally its austin_

_Ally i didnt mean what i said 2 them_

_ Plz talk 2 me_

_ im sorry_

_ why wont u reply?_

_ im sorry_

The texts went on and on, almost half of them saying "I'm sorry." Well Austin, you're out of luck. Because I will never be able to forgive you for what you did to me. So I type "just leave me alone Austin. I'm done with having to deal with all of this and worrying about how you'll treat me the next day. How do I know you aren't just lying to me?" But I can't send it. "Meet me at the mall food court after school" is what I send instead. I get a response in a few seconds "but I need 2 talk 2 u now!"

**Austin: Bold **___Ally: Italics_

_ I'm kind of preoccupied…_

** With what?**

_ Just stuff. You wouldn't get it._

**Try me.**

_ I can't talk about it Austin. I'm sorry._

My phone starts glowing. Austin is calling. Well, I can't avoid him forever. I click answer.

"Ally, I am so sorry! It's just that…well…you know how my friends are," he tells me.

"Friends? You think they're your friends? Austin, they don't care about anyone but themselves. And I know you're sorry. But please, can we just talk about that later?"

"Ally, what's going on?"

"Nothing…what makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're a horrible liar," Austin tells me.

"Well thank you," I reply sarcastically. The door to Sonic Boom opens loudly. I hear my dad, staggering, swearing, cursing my name, threatening me. I inhale sharply.

"Ally, what is all of that noise?" Austin asks.

I curl into a tighter ball. "That would be my problem," I whisper.

"Ally, where are you?" I don't want to tell him. I can't tell him. I have no choice. But my mouth answers, even with my mind screaming for it not to.

"Sonic Boom," I say.

"Ally, I'm coming over there-"

"No!" I whisper-scream. "Austin, you can't!"

The practice room door bursts open. I'm running out of time.

"Ally-" I hang up. I find the case that our display tuba came in. I open it and crawl in. Luckily I'm small and somewhat flexible, because this is the best I can hide right now if my barricade of tubas fails. The case I'm in is on its side, so I'm lying in it. I have it propped slightly open, just enough for me to breathe, although the opening is facing the wall, so hopefully my dad won't see me. I see my phone light up, Austin is calling again. I wriggle my arm around so I can answer it.

"Why'd you hang up?"

"Shhh," I say as quietly as possible. He goes silent. The clatter of my dad stumbling around the practice room is unbelievably loud. I know I'm about to be discovered. Just then, I hear my dad slam himself against the door.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, he's going to kill me, I'm going to die," I whisper to myself, panicking now.

"Ally? Ally, I'm coming over there," Austin tells me.

Tears are streaming down my face. "No, you can't! He'll kill you too!"

"Who Ally? Who's going to hurt you?" His voice is serious right now. I'm about to answer when my barricade fails. The closet door flies open.

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON. GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" My dad bellows. And I'm terrified. No, beyond that. I'm petrified. The tuba cases start flying. One hits my hiding place and I jolt into the wall. Unfortunately, this causes the case to flip open for an instant. I'm caught. He grabs me and I scream. Long, loud, bloodcurdling. He lifts me off the ground and throws me on the hard floor of the practice room. I lay on the floor while he attacks me. I can't do anything else. Teas roll down my face, and I feel blood seeping from wounds. My vision flickers like a strobe light and my life flashes before my eyes. I'm going to die. I can feel it. "Dad, please," I beg, but that does nothing except make him hit me harder. The tears are streaming down my face, mixing with my blood on the floor. I see all my memories in this room. Every sleepover with Trish. Every time I've written in my book. Every song I've written, played, recorded. All of them, now passing across my vision in an instant. I hear the door open again. My dad hears too, and promptly stops attacking me. He drops to the ground and begins asking me what happened. Austin walks in. Austin. As mad as I am, I'm glad he's here. He's still is, well was, one of my best friends.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," my dad says.

"I've got it," Austin says, pulling out his cell phone. As he tells the person on the other end what happened, (to the best of his ability) he talks to me. "Ally, I need you to stay awake, okay? You're pretty beat up right now," he says. "Ally!" He grabs my hand. "The ambulance is coming. You're going to be okay."

**AUSTIN'S POV**

She can't die! I can't believe this. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid at school, Ally wouldn't have been in Sonic Boom. She'd be safe at home with her dad. She wouldn't be lying on the floor of the practice room like this. It's all my fault.

"Ally, don't fall asleep!" Tears are apparent in my voice. "Ally, I need you. I know I've been a jerk, and this is all my fault. I should've been different at school. I'm sorry Ally. So, so, sorry." The ambulance pulls in, and EMS workers rush into the room. Her dad seems to have vanished.

"Are you her boyfriend?" one of the workers asks.

"No, her cousin," I lie. "I'm visiting from South Carolina." It isn't true, but hopefully this way they'll let me see her.

"We'd like you to come in the ambulance with us, Mr.…" The worker trails off.

"Moon," I say. "I'm on her mom's side, if that helps explain the last name difference."

The worker just nods. They load Ally into the ambulance, and I climb in.

"C'mon Ally, you'll be okay," I whisper. She lost consciousness a while ago, but I hope she somehow heard that. _She'll be okay, _I repeat to myself.

** Well that was pretty dramatic, if I may say so myself! You should all be happy, I had over 1,500 words in this chapter, so enjoy its "longness" (yes, I know that isn't a word. I have my own unique dictionary sometimes) Anyways, review and tell me what you think please! Also, I decided I'm going to start another story, it's already in progress now! Anyways, enjoy chapter 5! Chapter 6 coming soon!**

** -Morgan**

** XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

** Oh my gosh you guys are amazing! I have nearly 500 views for this story! You have no idea how happy this makes me. And… *insert drumroll* I got a review. Yes, it's only one review. But it's my first review for this story, so…that was good too! **

** Auslly4evaeva: Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you think that!**

** Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still don't own Austin and Ally. Sadly.**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Two hours. That's how long I have to wait to see Ally. The longest two hours of my life. And while I know I have two hours to do whatever I want, I can't bring myself to leave the hospital waiting room. Mr. Dawson disappeared while I was calling the ambulance, and I find that a little bit suspicious. But none of that matters right now. Ally. She's the only important thing right now. I have about a dozen texts from Kira, and I respond with a simple "Im busy, cant talk now. C u l8r" **(1)** She is my girlfriend, but I don't think she'd take it well if I told her I was waiting for Ally in the hospital. Kira is kind of the jealous type.

Eventually, I call Dez. I give a quick explanation that finishes with "So now I'm in the hospital waiting room until I can see her."

Dez is silent while he processes. "Austin," he says. I've never heard Dez sound so serious. "I don't think you like Kira anymore. Or not as anything more than a friend. I think you like Ally."

"Do not!" I say too fast, my voice rising slightly. Not because I'm lying or anything. Because I'm just…nervous. Yeah, that's it. I'm nervous about where this conversation is going. "I mean, she's sweet, friendly, beautiful, talented, mysterious, and I love it when our hands brush when they accidently touch…Dez, I think you're right! I like Ally! I like Ally…"

"Oh I think it's more than that. I think you love her," Dez tells me.

"What? No…I love Kira…I think…this is so confusing!" I burst out in frustration.

"Mr. Moon?" A nurse asks.

"Dez I gotta go. The nurse just called me over," I tell him, then hang up.

"That's me," I tell the nurse.

"The patient, Ms. Dawson, just woke up. She's asking for you. Room 317," the nurse tells me. I turn and practically sprint to the elevator.

_317, 317, where's room 317? I need to find Ally…_ I'm so preoccupied in my thoughts that I almost miss dodging the nurse walking down the hallway. Finally, I find her room and push the door open.

"Hey Alls," I say to her.

She smiles. "Hey Austin."

"Ally, what happened? I found you on the floor of the practice room with your dad," I tell her.

"I wish I could tell you Austin. But I got a concussion during the incident. Apparently memory loss is normal, especially memory of what happened. I have no idea what happened," she says. And I believe her.

**ALLY'S POV**

I lied when I told Austin I didn't remember. Because I did remember, at least bits and pieces. I can remember my dad abusing me, and hiding in a tuba case. I remember Austin talking to me on the phone. But I don't remember exact details. I don't remember what happened after my dad found me hiding. But due to my current situation, I assumed it must've been bad.

"So when do you leave the hospital?" Austin asks.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning," I told him. "It depends on the results of some tests and x-rays."

"Ally, I'm sorry about everything that happened, and everything I said. You probably think I'm just playing with your heart, kissing you then bullying you, and now I'm showing up in your hospital room, but I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Austin asks, giving me an irresistible puppy dog face.

I laugh, "Fine, you're forgiven."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he says. I grin. A nurse comes in and tells Austin he has to leave, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I turn bright red as he walks out. And I realize something. I'm completely, hopelessly, totally in love with Austin Moon. Everything, his big hazel eyes, his floppy blonde hair, everything about him is absolutely perfect to me.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Knowing Ally's okay definitely brightened my day. But now I have to do the unthinkable. Break up with Kira. I text Kira "Need 2 talk. Meet me at the food court." She shows up a few minutes later and I explain it all to her. Kira's face flushes red.

"There's another girl, isn't there?" She demands.

"No," I lie smoothly.

"Austin Moon, I want you to be mine. And I always get what I want," Kira says. She stands up, grabs her purse, and walks off. And while it's probably nothing, her words send chills up my spine.

**The next day…**

**ALLY'S POV**

I was allowed to go back to school, since the concussion was minor. The only thing I can't participate in is PE, but that really doesn't bother me. Anyways, I was at my locker when familiar arms snaked around my waist from behind. I turned around and saw Austin. "Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

I want to. I really do. But I can't.

"Why don't we start as friends? We've hated each other for years and now you want to date me? I just don't want to rush things Austin."

He nods. "I get it. Come on friend, let's go to class!" I burst out laughing.

"Austin, I need to get my books."

"Psh, I knew that," he says, and I continue laughing.

"I'll be there in a minute. Go on," I say, giving him a gentle push. He turns and walks to class. I turn back to my locker, grabbing my books. I close my, locker, but as I turn to leave, other hands cover my eyes and mouth.

"Come with me," the girl's familiar voice says. I gulp and nod. She leads me into a spare classroom and uncovers my face to close the door. I pull myself out of her grip and turn to look at her. Kira Starr.

"Listen here," she snarls. "I saw you and Austin earlier. Stay away from him."

"Kira, we aren't dating or anything like that. He's just my friend-" she smacks my face. Hard.

"A worthless piece of trash like you doesn't deserve any friends. Especially not friends like Austin. You think school was bad before? Just wait. Because I will make it so much worse if I see you near him." And with that she leaves the room.

I can't stay away from Austin. But I can't let my life get worse than it already is. I can't stay away from Austin. But I have to.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to be out of town for a few days, so I won't have computer access and can't update for a few days. Sorry! But I'll be ****writing while I'm there so I can update when I get back home. Read and review!**

**1) I'm trying to type like Austin is texting, sorry if that's confusing to read for anyone!**

**-Morgan**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't planning to update again, but one of my reviews pointed out something important that I seriously need to add. So…this is sort of a filler chapter, because I need to correct something. And oh my gosh 600 views?! I love you guys so much.**

**Nicibialko: Thank you so much for pointing that out! You definitely helped! And don't cry, it gets better. Although I'm glad my story was that good…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally**

**ALLY'S POV**

I try to gather myself in the empty classroom. I can't see Austin. I don't know what I'll do. I could talk to my mom…my mom. She always seemed to be gone on business trips, and in my confused, fragmented mind, that's what I made her death. She was just on a business trip. And it all hit me when I stood in that classroom. I had been so focused on simply surviving: torturous days at school, my father's abuse, everything, that my mind had practically shut down. My mom was gone. The one person I have always trusted, looked up to, admired. Gone. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, curled in a ball, head on my knees. And then I knew what I had to do.

I did my best to look sick and staggered to the front office.

"Are you alright?" one of our office workers, Mrs. Smith, asked me.

I shook my head. "No ma'am, I think I'm really sick."

Mrs. Smith took one look at me and nodded. "The nurse has her day of today, and normally we'd have to take your temperature to check, but I think we can trust you Ally," she said, giving me a quick smile. "Head on home, come back to school when you feel better."

I nodded and walked out the door. That was easier than I expected. I walked home, then remembered one major problem. My dad. I can't just waltz in the front door during school hours and expect him to think nothing off it. I'll have to sneak in. And that's when I remember the tree.

It was a large tree, with thick braches starting at a reachable height and going up near the top. I didn't have to climb to the top though. I just needed to get to my balcony level. I pulled myself upwards, ignoring the leaves and twigs hitting my face and tangling themselves into my hair. I kept forcing myself upward until I was just slightly above the balcony. I tossed my backpack down, then swung off of the branch, landing hard on my right ankle.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my injured foot. It was probably just sprained. I'd be fine. I unlocked the balcony door and quietly slid it open and snuck into my room. I grabbed a pen to write in my book, and my phone, which I had left charging this morning before school. I walked back out to the balcony, dialed 911, and pressed call.

"911, what's your emergency?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I'm calling to report the murder of Penny Dawson," I say.

After hearing the story, the woman I'm speaking to asks for my address, which I give her. I then hang up and begin writing.

_Dear Songbook,_

_ I called the police about my mom today. They're coming to look and see if they can find anything. Although I'm curious as to how my dad knew all of the information about my mom's murder, and that the murderer wanted to kill me. But he wouldn't do that, would he? Although I suppose I never thought he'd abuse me either…_

_ Well, I'm going to write down the lyrics I've had in my head for a few days. I'll write more after the police finish._

_ Love always,_

_ Ally Dawson _

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated _

_Only so many times_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me right out of your world?_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go_

_Oh father please father_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down _

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_** (1)**

I looked at the song. It was true. We haven't really "spoken" in five years, when the drinking started. When the abuse started. And it had completely changed the person I am. I look off of the balcony and see the police searching the alley where, according to my father, my mom died. I hear an officer shout "We found something!"

I turn and run inside, because I know it's her. My mom.

"I need you Mom," I whisper. "I miss you. I can't live with Dad anymore…" my voice cracks and fades. And I fall to the floor, sobbing softly.

"I miss you," I repeat, over and over, until exhaustion overwhelms me.

**Well that chapter was longer than expected. Hope you liked it! **

**For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato. I was listening to this song earlier and decided to use it in this story. I don't own this song, all credit goes to the rightful owner (a fancy way of saying this is Demi's song, not mine)**

**REVIEW!**

**-Morgan**


	8. Chapter 8

** I'm back! Anyways, I've noticed this story is a little low on reviews. So could you maybe leave a few this chapter? Also, I decided I'd do a character contest to add to this story. I need:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (eye and hair color, height, general style, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Relationship to Austin and/or Ally (friends, enemies, crush, family member, etc.)**

**Other details:**

**Leave those in reviews or PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally, the plot line is the only thing that's mine.**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Where's Ally? She should be in class by now, she hates being late for anything, especially school. At the end of first period, I'm officially worried. I grab my phone and dial Ally's number, and stand in an unused classroom. One ring…two rings…she answers.

**ALLY'S POV**

My phone rings as I'm rereading my song lyrics. _ Austin,_ the caller ID reads. I reach to answer it, but hesitate. There are a lot of questions I can't answer right now. What if he asks where I am, or what's going on, and then there was my conversation with Kira…_Stop it Ally, _I say, ignoring my logic. And then I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Hello?" A familiar voice says.

"Ally! Where are you?"

"At home…it's kind of a long story."

"I have time," I say.

"Austin, you're at school. You're probably calling between classes, and you are not ditching class to talk to me.

"I won't be at school for long," I mutter. "I'm coming over there."

"Austin, no, you can't-" I hang up, already walking towards the front office

"Family emergency," I tell the office manager. "Apparently my cousin Riker had some sort of accident." She doesn't say anything, just nods at me. I take that as my cue to leave and walk out the door. I jog to my car and drive to Ally's house. I'd seen her outside, so I luckily knew where I was going. As I pulled up, I saw several police cars around the house, and officers removing something from the alley nearby. Slightly panicked now, I ran to the front door and knocked loudly. The door swung open to reveal a middle-aged man, probably Ally's dad, holding a glass and reeking of alcohol.

"Hi, I'm here to see Ally-" he cuts me off.

"Allyson is at school," he says bluntly.

"I don't think she is…" I say, then look up and see Ally at the top of the stairs, vigorously shaking her head.

"Actually, could you just tell me where her room is? I'll wait for her," I say.

"Upstairs to the right," he slurs. As I walk that way, I can't help but notice the dirtiness of the house. The sink is piled high with glasses, everything looks to be in need of a good dirt removal, cans of beer litter the floor. It's hard to imagine Ally, small, clean, neat, organized Ally living here.

Ally is waiting for me in her room, which appears to be the cleanest area in the house. "I told you not to come," she says, not looking at me. "Do you know how much trouble I could've gotten in for this?"

I ignore the question. "Ally what's going on?"

Her face pales. "N-nothing."

"Because police cars, an extremely drunk father, and random bruises are nothing," I say sarcastically. Her pale skin made the black and purple bruises stick out, apparent on her skin. "Ally, you're a terrible liar."

She frowns at me. "Well thanks," she says sarcastically. She opens her mouth like she has more to say, but instead starts sobbing. Following my instinct, I walk over to her and slide my arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I rest my chin lightly on her head while she cries into my chest.

"Alls, can you tell me?" I ask gently when she stops crying.

She takes a shuddering breath. "My mom was…m-murdered. That's why I left early. I cally the police and they…" She chokes back a sob. "They found her." She's been through all of this on her own? She hesitates like she's considering adding something else. "And my dad…" Footsteps start on the stairs. "Austin, get out of here!" she whisper/screams.

"Why?"

"He's coming…" her already light skin has lost all color. Then she points one shaking finger at the door as her father bursts in, eyes blazing with fury.

"Austin, go! Run!" she screams, terror making her eyes look wild.

I can't move. It's like my feet are glued to the spot. I'm petrified, but I know I will not leave Ally here alone. She's gone through too much by herself already.

"Allyson Marie Dawson. Why aren't you at school?" Ally is too petrified to speak, and I know that if I say something, it'll be worse for Ally. "Do you think I want to see your ugly face more than I have to?"

He walks across the room and backhands her across the face. **(1)** Ally gives a slight yelp, and I see tears spring to her eyes, and when she removes her hand there's blood on her fingers.

"Dad, please," Ally begs

"You are no daughter of mine," he says, Tears drip from Ally's eyes. "Do you know why you're crying?" Ally doesn't respond. "ANSWER ME!" he bellows. "Do you know why you're crying?'

Ally nods. "Because you're hurting me," she whispers. Her dad grabs her shoulders and forces her to the ground. He begins kicking her, and Ally curls into a fetal position, but not before several kicks land on her stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

"Because you're weak," he snarls, emphasizing each word with a kick. Ally's frail frame is bruised and bloodied. I somehow manage to unfreeze as Ally struggles to pick herself up from the ground. As her father draws his fist back to punch her, I spring forward and grab it, trying to save Ally from at least one hit.

"Don't. Hurt. Her," I say.

** So there's that chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Also, please, please, please leave me character ideas to add to the story. Thanks!**

**-Morgan**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys, I'm updating because I. Can't. Spend. Another. Second. With. My. Family. It's just not been a good day with them so far. So first, they picked me up from my friend's house early (I spent the night there), for no reason, then they didn't want me to go to an event my youth group was hosting. And then they made me go with them to walk the dogs for two miles. And they were walking unbelievably slowly, so I was way ahead of them. But then my dad yells "Hey boring teenager, you're walking too fast!" And that was when we were still going up the driveway. So over the course of the walk, I got called boring and antisocial. By my parents. I almost cried. So I'm sorry about ranting, I just have had a really, really bad day. Oh, and I've hardly eaten lately, I'm not trying to starve myself, I just don't want food ever and eating makes me feel sick. But I don't want to add to my parent's list of insults about me, because I think my mom thinks I'm anorexic (she's been making comments about how little I'm eating, but in reality, I'm just never hungry) and I've been dealing with all the favoritism towards my little sister. My grandparents, parents, aunt, cousin, everybody likes her better than me. So while I was getting called antisocial, she was getting called beautiful. When they called my boring, they said she was talented. Honestly, I'm so done with dealing with all of this crap. Anyways, I know none of you want to hear me rant anymore, so I'm just going to continue on to the story.**

** Reviews:**

**Randi1403: Here's the update! Hope you like it :)**

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX: Thanks for the character! And on a totally different subject, I love your username!**

**Also, I'm still taking characters. The sooner you submit one, the more likely you'll be featured!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally, you guys would all be the first to know if I did**

**ALLY'S POV**

"Don't. Hurt. Her." Austin snarls at my dad.

My dad just laughs. "Or what?"

I struggle to pick myself up from the ground while their verbal war continues. When Austin sees that I'm standing, he yells, "Ally, run!"

I don't. I can't leave him here to face my dad alone. "No," I tell him.

"You know what boy, you're getting on my nerves. Encouraging my own daughter to run away from me. I think I'll handle you, then get back to her," my dad growls, grinning like a maniac. Then he draws a knife. Austin's attention is still focused on me, and I scream his name. He won't be able to turn in time. Everything seems to move in slow motion. Austin turns. My dad thrusts the knife forwards. A bloodcurdling scream that I realize is coming from me pierces the air. I launch myself forward, ignoring common sense, which says "Stay away from psycho dad with sharp knife." Excruciating pain erupts in my stomach. I hit the ground hard, and feel something warm and sticky seeping over my hands. I hold them up, and my fingers and palms are red. So are my clothes, and the floor, and the blade of the knife. It's all red.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

It takes every ounce of self-control to keep from beating Ally's dad to a pulp. The most beautiful, perfect, selfless girl, is laying on the floor near my feet, blood seeping from the knife wound on her abdomen.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "She's your daughter, you son of a b*tch! **(1)**

"It was easier than I thought," Lester laughed. "And now you're next."

I grab my cell phone and dial 911. When the line connects, I press speaker and throw the phone to Ally. "Ally, I need you to tell them what's going on. Tell them we need an ambulance and officers because there's a madman with a knife." Ally begins explaining into the phone, while her father targets me. I dodge his clumsy knife swipes, now expecting each one. I will not be taken by surprise again. That's the reason Ally is laying on the floor bleeding. I didn't pay attention. I do my best to keep myself between Lester and Ally. For some reason, he seems to want Ally dead, and I can't let him near her. I have to protect her.

"Austin, the police are on their way with an ambulance. They'll be here soon," Ally calls. Thank goodness. I don't know how long I can continue to avoid the knife. No sooner has the thought crossed my mind than the blade in question slices across my left arm, leaving a gash between my elbow and shoulder. I do my best to withhold the scream that swells up in my chest. I can't panic. For Ally's sake. She's already worried.

I ball my right hand into a fist and swing it towards his face His eyes widen in surprise when it hits the side of his head. Then he falls to the floor, unconscious. I think the alcohol might've helped me there though.

"Austin! You didn't kill him, did you?"

At first I don't understand why she cares so much. But I guess he is still her father. "No, he's just knocked out," I assure her. I drop to the ground next to her. "Ally, how long has this been going on?"

No answer. "Ally, please tell me, how long has this been going on?"

Still no answer.

I look over at her. Her eyes are closed, and her breathing is fast and shallow. Her already light skin is pale, and her clothes are soaked with blood.

"Ally! Ally! Wake up!"

Her eyelids flutter slightly.

"Ally! Can you hear me?"

I grab her hand, clinging to her.

"Austin, I…" Ally's voice trails off.

"Ally, what? You what?" I ask.

Her beautiful brown eyes open for a second and focus on me. "Love…" she gasps to take in a breath. "You," she finishes. A trace of a smile appears on her face, then her eyes close and her hand goes slack in mine.

**Cliff hanger! Kind of…so what did you think? I think the chapter turned out pretty good, but I'll leave that decision to you guys (and girls. But when I use the word "guys" it's a general term for everyone) Review and tell me. Also, (to XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX) I'm adding your character, Veronica, next chapter. Leave character ideas in the reviews for me (everything I need is listed in the chapter 7 author's note at the top of the page. Review, favorite, and follow please!**

**1) Sorry guys, I normally don't swear at all. But as you probably figured out from the top author's note, I kind of had a crappy day. So I apologize if that bothered anyone.**

**-Morgan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So firstly: thank you all! I got a few more reviews, plus favorites and follows. So thank you for making my crappy day improve. **

**Randi1403- I try to avoid killing main characters off :) but don't worry…she'll probably be fine *insert evil laugh here* keep reading you'll find out. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX- Thank you! I probably will, I need more characters with the idea I have.**

**Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Still. It's very sad.**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I hear the sirens approaching. Ally's dad is still out cold. Ally is unresponsive. I place my fingers lightly on her wrist. Her pulse is fluttering weakly, but it's there. Her breath is shallow and short. But she's breathing. The door flies open to Ally's house.

"Upstairs!" I scream. Footsteps come running and I know they heard me. I give them a jumbled explanation of what happened, Ally's dad, the knife, Ally saving me, me knocking her dad out, and while I'm talking they start to load Ally into the ambulance. "No! No, you can't take her without me! I can't leave her again!" I know I'm becoming hysteric, but I can't leave her, not again. I can't stand it. The paramedics discuss it briefly, until one of them walks up to me and begins explaining.

"Due to the severity of her injury, you can't ride in the ambulance with her. However, you will have to come to the hospital get that cut on your arm taken care of. If your car is here, we can put a temporary bandage on your arm and you can follow the ambulance. **(Honestly, I have no idea what would happen in this situation. So…don't hate me, this probably isn't very accurate) **I know this is as close as I'll get to be to Ally, and I'm not selfish enough to stand here and argue while she needs help. One of the paramedics is in my car with me, to make sure I don't have "problems getting there." I decide not to question it. I just had to get to the hospital with Ally.

As soon as we arrive, Ally is whisked away to an operating room, they have to make sure there isn't severe internal damage, and she'll have to have stitches. She'll also have to be treated for other, less severe injuries. I'm brought into an examining room, where the gash Mr. Dawson left on my arm is bandaged. As soon as I'm told that I'm free to go, I leap up and dash out. I run to the front desk and ask about Ally.

"She's out of surgery, she's being treated for the minor injuries now. You can go see her as soon as the doctor is finished, most likely in a few minutes. You can wait here," the receptionist tells me. "I'm Mrs. Wellington **(A completely random name, don't ask where I got the idea, I really don't know) **if you need anything," she tells me.

"Thanks," I tell her. "I'm Austin."

"Nice to meet you," she tells me, smiling.

I sit and wait. I try distracting myself with other things, but I can't. I start to write a post for my blog, then cancel it. I start writing a text to Dez, then erase it. I check my email, then don't even open the messages that appear. So I sit, staring off into space, thinking about Ally. I need her, she has to be okay.

"Austin?" Mrs. Wellington calls across the room. I look up at her.

"Ally's ready for visitors. She's in 319. And she's been asking for you." I run to the elevator, impatiently pressing the button to call it. Finally, the doors slide open and I run into the empty elevator. I stab the floor 3 button. The elevator seems to move too slowly, and I can hardly stand having to wait the 30 seconds I'm riding in it for. As soon as the doors have opened enough, I slide between them, then sprint down the hallway until I get to her door. 319. Ally's room. I push the door open and walk in.

**ALLY'S POV**

I'm in so much pain right now. The stitches in my stomach make it practically impossible for me to sit up, or even move. Not that I could. There are at least 3 machines, possibly more, that I'm connected to. The doctor told me what they all did, but I couldn't pay attention then, much less remember now. I hear footsteps coming rapidly towards my room. _I hope it's Austin, and not another doctor, _I thought. The door swings open, and all I can think is: _This is the moment of truth,_ and then I see a familiar blonde haired boy.

"Austin!" I exclaim. I try to stand up and walk to him, but the pain in my stomach forces me back down, so I'm still laying propped on my pillow.

"Hey Ally-gator," he says smiling. His voice becomes serious. "They took your dad into custody, for abuse and stabbing you. So you need a place to stay. My parents are okay with it, if you want to…" he trails off.

"Austin, that would be great! I don't think living by yourself at 15 without a job or any way to pay bills is a good idea, and I don't really have any other options."

"Well, it was us or foster care," Austin tells me.

"Yep, I'm staying with you," I say. Austin laughs.

"Ally, did you mean what you said earlier?" he asks me.\

"What, about loving you? Look I'm sorry if that bothered you or anything, I just needed to say it, I didn't even know if I was going to live and I just wanted to tell you, and-" Austin ends my senseless ramblings quickly. He leans in and kisses me. Surprised, I freeze for a moment, then kiss him back.

When we separate for air, Austin says "Does that tell you how I feel?"

I grin. "Well if that's how you're going to show me, then I might need another demonstration."

**Sorry for the sucky chapter. But I updated and added Auslly! So hopefully that makes up for how bad this chapter was. I really don't like it, but I had writer's block. Worst. Thing. Ever. Anyways, review! More reviews means an earlier update!**

**-Morgan**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not dead! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I've had a chaotic summer, and school starts tomorrow…ugh. This sucks. But you all don't want excuses, you want a chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**Randi1403: Glad you liked the ending! More adorableness to come in this chapter, hopefully you like it!**

**Fangirling: I'll definitely use your character! Thank you!**

**AusllyxLover: I'm absolutely using your idea. It's incredible! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Austin and Ally. You would all know by now if I did.**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Ally and I are officially a couple now. Ever since she moved into my house after her dad's arrest, she's changed into a completely different person. While she's still shy, she's more outgoing and is more willing to talk to people she doesn't know. The other day, I introduced her to Rebecca, one of my friends at school. She's a really nice girl, and helped Ally come out of her shell majorly. They even look alike, both being petite with brown hair that gets lighter near the ends, or ombre, as they both constantly correct me.

"Austin, I'm leaving, I'll be back soon!" Ally yells from downstairs.

I run downstairs, luckily not falling flat on my face while doing so. "Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm meeting a friend at the food court," she tells me. "Do you want to walk over with me?"

"You know I was going to ask if I could walk with you, right?"

"I know you too well," she replies with a smirk. "Now c'mon, I'm trying not to be late!" And with that she drags me out the door.

**ALLY'S POV**

"Hi Lexi!" I yell.

"Ally! I haven't seen you in forever! Are you okay? I heard about what happened with your dad…" she trails off.

"Lexi, it's fine. What was so important that you had to tell me immediately?" I ask her.

She grins "I'm transferring to Marino High School!"

"Seriously? That's awesome!" I exclaim. I realize Austin is still standing behind me, looking uncomfortable. "Oh, this is Austin, my boyfriend," I tell Lexi.

Austin grins and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. Lexi lets out a quiet "aww" at the sight of us together. Lexi and I, accompanied by Austin of course, eat lunch and spend the next hour and a half catching up, since we haven't talked face to face in nearly two years. After hugging Lexi goodbye, and promising to see her tomorrow, I walk home with Austin.

"You know, you're a lot like Lexi. It's kind of scary, actually," I tell him as we're walking home. He gives me a look.

"How?" he asks.

"Hair color, personality..." Austin still doesn't look convinced. "And you both love pancakes," I say.

Austin's jaw drops. "Seriously?"

I nod, laughing. Austin grabs my hand, and I stare at our intertwined fingers. "Have you noticed how perfectly our hands fit together?" Austin asks me.

"I was thinking about that now, actually," I tell him.

Austin smiles, and we walk the rest of the way home in compatible silence. Until we reach his driveway, at least.

"Hi Austy," Kira purrs, shoving me aside. I stumble and fall, the concrete leaving scrapes on my palms and knees.

Austin bends down to help me, but Kira grabs his wrist and pulls him away from me. "Just leave that thing there, whatever it is," she says, glancing at me distastefully.

A sob swells in my throat, and I pull myself off the ground and run inside.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I want to go after Ally, but Kira snarls in my ear, "Go after her and I make her life at school worse than it is now," so as much as it hurts me, I let Ally run inside alone.

"Kira, just go away." I snap at her.

"That wasn't very nice," she pouts.

"Yeah, and you weren't very nice to Ally. So leave." I sound intimidating, threatening, terrifying. I don't know how Kira stood her ground against my tone.

"I'll leave Ally alone, on one condition."

**ALLY'S POV**

I watch out the window of the kitchen, where I'm running cold water over the stinging scrapes on my hands. And I keep watching in horror, as Austin leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. Kira turns her head, and the two of them kiss for a while. Not long, but at least 15 seconds. Which, in my mind, was 15 seconds too long. Tears burn in my eyes, but instead of sadness I'm suddenly filled with anger. How dare he? How dare Austin kiss the girl who made his girlfriend's life miserable? Kira sees me and gives a slight wave, accompanied by a smirk. Austin turns and sees me, and I see horror, guilt, and anger written on his face. I turn and run upstairs, into the guest room where I'm staying. I grab my song book, and open it to the page with the unfinished song about Dallas.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was a rattle in the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore_

_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying,_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_You ain't worth another sleepless night_

_And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind_

_Cause what you wanted I couldn't get_

_What you did, boy I'll never forget_

_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor _

"Ally! Ally, please, let me explain!" Austin slams his fists against my door.

"Just go away!" I scream.

"Ally, please," Austin begs. "I'm sorry."

I want to believe him. But I can't. Instead of responding, I grab my guitar and begin another song.

_All this time I was wasting,_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taken me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

_Looking so innocent,_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no no, oh_

_You're not sorry no no oh_

_You had me crying for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

The lyrics just flowed from my mouth, and my hands seemed to know the right chords and strumming patterns on the guitar. I hear Austin turn and leave, but as mad as I am, a part of me desperately wants him to come back.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I really screwed up. But Kira swore she'd leave Ally alone if I kissed her. I just wish I could get Ally to hear that. I have to win Ally back.

**Don't hate me! And I did add some cute Auslly fluff at the beginning! I've been trying to plan a scene with Wasting All These Tears since I started the story, and it just worked here. Anyways, THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING. THIS IS AN AUSLLY STORY. Just so you all know that. I'll try to update at least weekly, with school and everything.**

** Review? It makes me so happy to know people read my stories and care enough to give me feedback!**

**-Morgan**


End file.
